Twin Torment
by RainWillow7
Summary: The Weasley twins catch Hermione writing 'I love Weasley' on her parchment and corner her in the common room to question her. She doesn't answer and years later George seeks an answer.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to Ms J.K.R, as we all know.

This is based off a photo I saw on a facebook page, in which Fred and George were questioning Hermione after seeing her write 'I love Weasley' on her parchment. I no longer remember the page I saw it on; I also don't know who put the caption on the picture, so I can't give them credit for it. However, the twins questioning Hermione was not my idea (the rest was :P) Hope this suffices. I hope you enjoy it, and please review! :)

* * *

**Twin Torment**

It was 1am and the Gryffindor common room was almost deserted, but for a few O.W.L and N.E.W.T students. Hermione sat alone at a table, her books and parchment spread out in front of her. Harry and Ron had given up on their homework over an hour ago, but Hermione persisted, determined to finish her potions essay.

As the final stragglers gave up on their study and climbed the stairs to their dormitories, the portrait hole opened to allow Fred and George to enter. Hermione lifted her head to scold them for being out after hours, but thought better of it, knowing it was no use. The twins spotted Hermione and grinned at each other before walking over and sitting down on either side of her.

"So," Fred began, a twinkle in his eye, "we saw you write _I love Weasley_ on your parchment last night.

Hermione blushed. It was true; she had been doodling on her parchment the previous night, but she hadn't thought anyone could see.

George continued off from his brother. "We know it's not Ginny, because you're straight. And it's not Ron, because you have standards."

"It can't be Percy because he's the world's biggest prat," said Fred.

"And it's not Charlie or Bill because they are both old and you have met them all of once," George finished.

"So," they said together, "we were wondering, which one of us is it?"

Hermione blushed even deeper. "I – Err – I don't – It's not –" Hermione stammered.

Right when she needed a distraction, the portrait hole opened once more and Lee Jordan walked in. Once he spotted Fred and George he immediately began screaming at them. Hermione took this as a good opportunity to grab her things and dash up the stairs. On the way, she heard Lee say something about being left to fend off Filch and she wondered what the scoundrels had gotten up to this time.

* * *

She stood between Harry and George, looking at the place the coffin had been only moments before, tears streaming down her face. Next to her, she felt George begin to shake and she reached out to grab his hand, squeezing it. He squeezed back, which Hermione took as a good sign.

All around her people were crying. Harry had his arms wrapped around Ginny, who was sobbing uncontrollably; Percy, Ron and Charlie were clinging to each other; Fleur had her head buried in Bill's chest; Mr Weasley was trying to hold up his wife who was almost bent double with grief for her son.

After several minutes Hermione felt she ought to be doing something. She knew if she didn't find something to keep herself busy she would turn into a useless mess, and she needed to stay strong for her friends. She made to move away from George – to where, she didn't know – but he held onto her hand and whispered so quietly she almost didn't hear, "Please, don't go."

Fresh tears pouring down her face, she turned back to George and pulled him into a hug, tucking her head under his chin.

The minister's voice suddenly rang out over the sounds of people's weeping. Hermione knew he was inviting the guests back to the Burrow for the wake, but she couldn't make out his words. All she could concentrate on was the chest beneath her ear and the fact that it was still breathing. George suddenly straightened. Not letting go of Hermione's hand, he disapparated, pulling her into the suffocating blackness. They appeared in front of the Burrow, where people were already congregating.

George did not let go of Hermione's hand the entire evening. Nor did he let any more tears fall from his blue eyes. When everyone but family had left, he sat down with Hermione in the empty sitting room and finally let the tears fall. His whole body shook as he clung to Hermione. She said nothing, and after almost twenty minutes George settled down, the great sobs turning into quiet sniffles. Another few minutes passed before George raised his head.

"Did you love him, Hermione?"

"Of course I did. We all did," Hermione replied, baffled.

"No, I mean did you _love_ him?" George pressed. When Hermione still looked confused, he continued. "Remember that night when you were studying for your O.W.L.s and we told you we saw you write _I love Weasley_ on your parchment?"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Well, you never told us who you meant," George said sadly before adding, "Did you love him?"

Hermione shook her head as a few tears fell onto her cheeks. "It was you. It was always you, George."

"Really?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she whispered.

And before she knew it George was kissing her, like he had wanted to for so many years but didn't, because he was afraid that the girl he loved only had eyes for his twin.


End file.
